The invention herein resides in the art of balloon devices and accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to a balloon weight adapted to be tethered to an inflated balloon in restraint thereof. In part, the invention relates to a balloon weight capable of selectively releasing a desired length of ribbon and having an attachment mechanism that does not unduly weight the balloon down. Specifically, that portion of the invention relates to a balloon weight and ribbon assembly in which the balloon weight comprises a spool receiving the ribbon and having a lightweight break-away tab connected thereto which is adapted for connection to the balloon, the ribbon being interconnected between the tab and the weight spool and selectively retained in a slot formed in the balloon weight.
The use of balloons as a xe2x80x9cfavorxe2x80x9d or at parties, celebrations, and other events is now extremely well known. Millions of balloons are so used each year. Generally such balloons are attached to either a stick and a cup or a ribbon so that they can be restrained by the user. Additionally, the balloons are typically filled with helium gas to provide a xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d, allowing them to stay aloft at the end of the tethered ribbon. Of particular concern of many localities is assurances that such inflated balloons are restrained from free flight into electrical power lines and transformers as well as the atmosphere. Particular concern exists with respect to Mylar or metallic balloons, which pose a threat to electrical transmission wires, and which are not biodegradable. Many municipalities and other governmental agencies consider such balloons to pose at least some threat to the environment. Accordingly, many governmental agencies require that such metallic balloons be tethered to a weight, with the weight being sufficient to prevent the balloon from free flight into the atmosphere.
It has previously been known to employ a weight at the end of a ribbon tethered to a balloon, to restrain the balloon from free flight. Most often, there is a necessity for the retail clerk to cut a length of ribbon, attach one end of it to the weight, and to knot or otherwise attach the opposite end to the balloon. The operation is extremely time consuming, and occasionally ineffective. To hasten the operation by the retail clerk, some balloon weights have been provided with a pre-attached length of ribbon, such that the retail clerk need only attach the opposite end to the balloon. At least one known design employs a spool for windably storing the ribbon. Once the ribbon is secured to the balloon, the ribbon unravels from the spool as the balloon travels aloft. Without restraint, the balloon will unwind the entire length of ribbon. To control the height of the balloon, the length of ribbon is cut. Often, balloons are used to make balloon bouquets using several balloons suspended at differing heights. To achieve this effect, a different length ribbon must be cut for each height. As can be appreciated, this process is quite labor intensive.
It is known to attach the ribbon of such balloon weights with a solid tab frangible from the balloon weight. The tab is commonly attached to a balloon with adhesive or tape. While the frangible tab suitably attaches the ribbon to the balloon, its size and solid construction may unduly weight the balloon, preventing the balloon from reaching its desired height and causing the ribbon to sag. This problem is exacerbated by underinflated balloons or balloons that have lost their original lift, as from leakage.
These tabs are of further concern because of their small size. The size and coloration of these tabs make them attractive to children. A child, therefore, may place the tab in his or her mouth, where it could become lodged in the child""s airway. A properly sized tab should prevent the child from swallowing the tab, but a solid tab can still restrict or cut off the airflow to the child""s lungs.
In light of the foregoing, it is an aspect of the instant invention to provide a balloon weight and ribbon assembly having a lightweight frangible tab for securing the balloon weight ribbon to the balloon.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide such a balloon weight and ribbon assembly with a tab that will not block a child""s airway.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide such a balloon weight and ribbon assembly in which the frangible tab has a perforated or lattice construction.
An additional aspect of the invention is to provide, in a balloon weight and ribbon assembly, a ribbon retaining assembly for selectively restricting the amount of ribbon unwound from the balloon weight and ribbon assembly.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide such a balloon weight having a ribbon retaining slot adapted to selectively retain and release a ribbon.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a balloon weight, attached to a balloon by a tether, including a receptacle adapted to carry the tether and a tether restraint carried by said receptacle.